Brinda color a mi vida
by Hanabi Angel Ai
Summary: En la primavera de su tercer año, el color floreció ante sus ojos.


La nieve caía y el ambiente cambiaba.

En un mundo sin color, la nieve era lo más brillante que Tamaki podía ver…

En un mundo sin alma gemela, la nieve iluminaba un camino con su presencia.

La nieve lo cubría todo, lugares, personas, corazones…

Tamaki observaba la nieve y podía verse ahí. Sus pensamientos cubrían su mente como nieve, congelándolo, haciéndole temblar…

En la primavera de su tercer año, el niño nuevo trasferido, él que nunca había hecho amigos… Sus pensamientos eran copos de hielo.

—¿Cómo es ver color? — La inocencia de su tierna edad aún esperanzada preguntaba.

—Es como abrir los ojos por primera vez… Algún día lo sabrás…

Y era mejor no llorar. La esperanza esperaba. La realidad simplemente entendía que aún existía mucha gente que no poseía color. En un mundo de Quirk, la vida había creído que era demasiado y debía tomar algo a cambio. Equilibrio, como una balanza; encuentra tu otro ser y el mundo se abrirá a ti.

Blanco y negro.

Nacías con solo poder ver a esos dos. Nacías siendo uno de ellos dos. Nacías esperando tu otra mitad.

Y era mejor no añorar…

Y en medio de la primavera, Tamaki veía nevar. Con palabras entrecortadas por el frío, la nieve caía a su alrededor.

Con alguien con tal falta de valor, Tamaki podía verse sin color por toda la eternidad…

Y era mejor no esperar…

—… ¿Cuál es tu héroe favorito? —

Y su madre siempre había tenido razón.

Tamaki que siempre veía nevar, veía por primera vez los copos derretir.

Y era mejor no sollozar.

No cuando veía el color.

No cuando por primera vez veía algo realmente brillar.

No cuando por primera vez el mundo le sonreía a él.

* * *

En el invierno de su tercer año, la nieve era tan blanca como solía ser…

Su primer beso había sido tan inocente como las circunstancias.

"Feliz navidad"

Tamaki veía nevar a través de los ojos de Mirio. Se sorprendía que la nieve al otro lado de la ventana no sucumbiera al calor de esa mirada.

La flor prensada obsequiada ardía en su mano. Alguien que nunca había hecho un amigo no tenía nada tan bueno que ofrecer.

Ahí, el chico que no había tenido el coraje de hablar, el que solo tenia blanco a su alrededor, el que tenia al alma gemela que con sonrisas solo le vertía color… Ahí frente a un paisaje nevado, Tamaki había posado sus labios sobre la mejilla ajena.

—Feliz navidad para ti también…

Como una estrella fugaz…

Con la vista al suelo, Tamaki se preguntaba si Mirio también sentía sus mejillas como nieve al derretir…

* * *

Mirio era como el sol. Mirio era su sol. Siempre brillando e iluminando a su alrededor.

Alguien que, aún en la derrota, mantenía la cabeza en alto, merecía ser el sol.

A pesar de los años, Tamaki aún creía que no poseía color…

Un fracaso…

—Eres genial, Mirio…

Y solo alguien que le había brindado a él el color sería capaz de refutar con una sonrisa sus palabras.

Solo alguien que había hablado a un niño aburrido y nervioso como él por primera vez, le diría que todo solo era gracias a él.

Solo alguien como Mirio le diría que no quería perder ante él.

Solo alguien como su alma gemela le diría que era capaz de devorar al sol.

Por primera vez, la puesta de sol de aquella vez era eclipsada por la persona capaz de siempre devolverle el color.

* * *

Con el sol en su esplendor, sudor y calor…

Su segundo beso los había dejado sin aliento.

Para alguien cuyo nombre era "Suneater", Mirio sabía mejor que cualquier sol.

Con el rostro oculto por el cuerpo ajeno y un suspiro, Tamaki pensaba que para alguien poseedor de un Quirk llamado "Permeación", Mirio jamás le permitiría atravesar las paredes de sus brazos hacia otro camino que no fuera el suyo.

* * *

Para un héroe, un alma gemela era un arma de doble filo.

Pensar en perder o hacer perder el color hacia la nieve caer.

Mirio, quien le había permitido presenciar la grandeza del sol, que, siendo un niño solitario, nervioso, sin amigos, le había hablado. Mirio que lo había salvado…

Mirio, quien brillaba como un sol, quien decía no tenía un corazón fuerte ni nada parecido. Mirio quien decía que se esforzaba gracias a él…

Tenia a Tamaki como su otro ser.

Tamaki, quien la nieve siempre le rodeó, quien nunca nadie necesitó. Tamaki, cuyo talento, su mente en blanco no permitía florecer…

Pensar en perder el color no era más doloroso que perder a Mirio…

Pensar en hacer perder el color no era más doloroso que hacerle perder el color a él.

Un camino de sangre, sudor y lágrimas marcado en sus cicatrices.

Un camino de sangre, sudor y lágrimas oculto en trajes de héroes.

Un camino de sangre, sudor y lágrimas alentaban a un corazón débil.

Un camino de sangre, sudor y lágrimas convertían a un hombre en un héroe.

Pensar en una habitual mano sobre su hombro enfocaba su camino.

 _"_ _¡Tú eres Suneater!"_

Pensar en un mundo sin Mirio hacia a la nieve volver a caer…

* * *

En la primavera de su tercer año, Mirio había abierto los ojos al mundo por segunda vez.

 _"—_ _Y entonces ¿Cómo es ver a color?_

 _—_ _Es una extraña sensación…"_

—¡Hey, Amajiki! ¿Cuál héroe es tu favorito?

Y el mundo se torno en color…

Para alguien que esperaba una extraña sensación, obtener a cambio un lindo, tímido y nervioso alma gemela, era un sentimiento difícil de explicar.

Para alguien que esperaba solo encontrar otro amigo, encontrar al alma gemela, herido, triste y solitario, era un dolor que con una sonrisa debía arrancar.

* * *

Una simple nevada en las fiestas.

El blanco de la nieve le hacia pensar en los días que no había color.

El color de una flor prensada le hacia recordar aquel día en que el color nació.

—Feliz navidad.

Desde ese día los copos de nieve se sentirían como suaves besos.

Desde ese día sabría que el ardor en sus mejillas tenía color.

* * *

 _"_ _Si hubiera alguien en problemas que necesite ayuda, entrometerse es un protocolo estándar para ser héroe ¿No?"_

Tamaki nunca había sido solo alguien, Tamaki era su todo…

Solo Tamaki le diría que brillaba como un sol. Solo Tamaki, cegado por la luz, le diría que era genial…

Tamaki…

Por Tamaki, quien por los nervios marchitaba su flor…

Por Tamaki, quien tembloroso parecía un lindo, dulce y fuerte sol.

Por Tamaki, que había vuelto el mundo a color…

Por Tamaki su sonrisa era eterna.

Por Tamaki quería un mundo mejor

Por Tamaki ser fuerte no tenia excusa…

* * *

A pesar de que con su Quirk Mirio tenía un pésimo control, había algo en que jamás se permitiría fallar.

Mirio jamás atravesaría las barreras del corazón que le era todo a menos que estas se abrieran.

Mirio no dejaría caer a la persona que le era todo a menos que también cayera él.

Mirio, sudoroso y sin aliento, se exigía avanzar.

* * *

Quizás el color para un héroe era una amenaza. Para Mirio, con la razón del color a su lado, era una dulce advertencia.

El talento no había nacido de la nada, aunque no era invencible, la razón que lo mantenía en pie era mucho más fuerte.

Un camino de espinas…

Un cuerpo de cicatrices…

Y Tamaki estaba ahí.

Confiándole la luz del reflector. Reprobando sus imprudencias, aceptando que devoraba el Sol.

Más que una extraña sensación, recordar cada palabra, cada expresión y cada color en sus momentos, era una fuerza invisible que quemaba por dentro.

Tamaki podía dar la espalda al mundo, pero solo una mirada y su presencia brillaba.

Tamaki podía dar la espalda al mundo, pero aun tenía amigos que lo alentaban.

Tamaki podía dar la espalda al mundo, pero aun así se esforzaba.

 _"—_ _Solo piensa en ellos como comida."_

Y Mirio admiraba.

Tamaki podía querer dar la espalda al mundo, pero aun así volteaba.

Tamaki podía romper su espalda por el mundo y por eso ganaba.

El talento se formaba, se educaba y transformaba.

El talento era probado ante la vida.

Por Tamaki y el mundo, Mirio jamás perdería. Su sonrisa jamás se extinguiría.

Un camino de sangre, sudor y lágrimas lo respaldaría.

De los errores aprendía.

Por Tamaki a su lado, sonreía.

Y el color nunca se desvanecería.

* * *

Mientras su visión se desvanecía, Tamaki solo pedía despertar aun en color.

Para alguien cuyos pasos estaban marcados en nieve, rogaba color a la victoria.

Para alguien cuyos pensamientos en copos se desvanecían por llamas guiadas por amistad, vida, todo… Para alguien cuyos lazos eran su ser…Vivir en blanco y negro no parecía justo.

No lograría correr, no lograría llegar, pero era un vínculo eterno…

Tamaki no recordaba cada palabra, cada expresión y sonrisa solo por capricho.

 _"_ _Levanta la cabeza, Mirio"_

No era Suneater si no corría al lado de su otro yo…

Mirio no era invencible, pero quizás merecía serlo…

Incluso en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, Mirio brindaba color…


End file.
